Inkjet recording devices are known that are relatively simple in structure and are capable of readily performing high-speed and high-quality recording. In an inkjet recording device, paper dust or ink mist or dried ink adhering to the surface of a recording head's nozzles might impede ink ejection from the nozzles. To prevent this, cleaning of the nozzle surface of the recording head is performed using a wiper, prior to capping the nozzles or at an appropriate timing during recording operations.
One known system discloses an inkjet recording device designed for color recording, in which a plurality of nozzle arrays are provided on a nozzle surface of a recording head. Each nozzle array corresponds to one of a plurality of color inks. When cleaning of the nozzle surface is performed using a wiper, the wiper is obliquely disposed with respect to the nozzle arrays and is moved along the nozzle surface in a direction parallel with the nozzle arrays such that at least one of the nozzle arrays are wiped earlier than the rest of the nozzle arrays in order to prevent mixing of the various color inks.